


Biweekly Log 06

by stephanericher



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tokyo Ghoul, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 drabbles published on tumblr 10/26/14-11/8/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biweekly Log 06

1\. Don't (Arakita Yasutomo/Toudou Jinpachi)

Toudou protests the way he does everything, loudly and overdramatically when by every account he should just shut up. The only thing Arakita’s doing is getting up to make breakfast but you’d think by the way Toudou’s acting that he’s going off to war or something like that.

“Let me the fuck go.”

Toudou clings. His grip is almost supernaturally tight around his waist; Arakita got good at tearing other people’s grips off a long time ago and he’s not that out of practice that it should be this hard to just peel back Toudou’s fingers).

“I’ll mangle your fingers.”

Even this doesn’t faze him; he nuzzles his face against Arakita’s back.

“Stay, just a few more minutes?”

“When you say a few more minutes, you mean an hour and I’m hungry.”

He can feel Toudou pouting against him through his shirt. Fuck it. They can just go out for brunch later.

* * *

 

2\. Bird (Himuro Tatsuya/Mibuchi Reo)

Reo’s almost like a bird, pretty throat vibrating with sweet song as Tatsuya works his hands in circles closer and closer around his nipples. Reo breaks eye contact, throwing his head back—his neck is really magnificent; Tatsuya leans closer to press a kiss on the underside of his chin. Reo moans again, and it reverberates against Tatsuya’s lips. He swallows. Damn, Reo sounds so good. He looks so good, too, feels so good, grinding against Tatsuya’s hips just like that, hands in his back pockets—it’s like Tatsuya’s never felt a desire of this flavor this intensely before, and maybe he hasn’t. And it just keeps building with each passing moment, the way his teeth graze against Reo’s skin and Reo’s hands squeeze around his ass and Reo’s voice fills the air.

* * *

 

3\. Summer (Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia)

The garden gets so green in the summer; the flowers are visible but the leaves are overpowering, and even Byakuya has come to like it that way, to let the maples go an extra week or two without pruning and sit under the canopy of leaves on the rare occasions he’s home during the day (and when he is, he’s always got reconstruction-related paperwork to do).

Rukia is the one who tells the gardeners to hold off on pruning back the trees until her brother says something, who has a sliver more time to herself to feed the koi and watch the leaves’ reflections dance on the pond. The summer took too long to come, is still too mild, but whatever it is it’s very welcome.

* * *

 

4\. Standing Still (Haizaki Shougo/Kagami Taiga)

Sometimes Shougo feels uncomfortably static, like no matter how hard he tries he’s never going to move anywhere so he might as well not bother to waste the energy. He’s standing still as the world around him moves forward and back, as Taiga passes him again and again seeming not to see him (but he doesn’t really want Taiga to see him in this sort of condition, or at least not as he is, and he’s got no idea how good a disguise he could put up because there’s no way of looking at a mirror of himself here) but sometimes he does, turning as if he spots a certain way the shadows are slanting around Shougo’s body in the weak sunlight and grabs him, pulls him until he moves (whether he wants to or not), heels dragging lines behind like wagon wheel tracks, because Taiga’s stronger and more obstinate when he wants to be which is often enough for Shougo to never be able to win. (Sometimes he’s not so sure he wants to win.)

* * *

 

5\. Heart (Five/Clarence)

She got him near the heart, near enough to pierce it; he knows what it’s supposed to feel like and it’s textbook—she might be on some sort of power trip but damned if she doesn’t know her stuff. Fuck. It’s getting harder to breathe—he tries to focus, use his training—but they never told him how to prepare to die other than at some point he might have to do it. He thinks about her wrists, pale and thin and almost like wings under his hands, the first time he saw her smile—she’s the one who killed him, made an enemy out of the whole damn country. She doesn’t care; maybe she wants to die, too. But she’d rather do it her own damn self—ram the car into the side of the bridge, maybe, get that stupid boy of hers to shoot her—they’re too far into the city to see stars. The night is too dark; the roadway is dark.

* * *

 

6\. No Contest (Miyaji Kiyoshi/Fukui Kensuke)

Just driving on the highway together is nice; Fukui puts his feet up on the dashboard and leans back and steals a glance at Miyaji, his gaze in constant motion from the road ahead to either side and the way he clenches his jaw—he doesn’t like driving but Fukui still doesn’t have a license and why should he get one when he’d have to give up this view and have to deal with Miyaji swearing at him about how he’s putting them in danger? (Dealing with Miyaji’s road rage, on the other hand, is pretty simple.) There’s no contest.

* * *

 

7\. Faith (Nishio Nishiki/Nishino Kimi)

It’s like he worships at the altar of a religion where she is god, the way he barely looks up when he’s going down on her, the way his fingers clutch at her thighs both apprehensively and firmly, the slowness of his tongue—she pushes against his shoulders; he’s taking it too slow and he still doesn’t look up and she can sense his eyes are closed and she can feel the movement of his lips and his jaw and it’s like he’s whispering a prayer and no human sounds are coming from her mouth.

* * *

 

8\. Touching (Nakatani Masaaki/Aida Riko)

She sits in the shade with him, fingers curving toward each other on the wooden porch, as their teams run back and forth across the beach, players falling in and out of pace with each other. She makes mental notes of Fukuda’s improved timing and Koganei’s improved endurance, calculates the differences between her players and the Shutoku players at each position for each factor and moves her hand closer, eventually their pinkies are touching and then are linked. They do not speak; there is no need for words.

* * *

 

9\. Metal (Fukutomi Juichi/Shinkai Hayato)

Hayato always tastes slightly metallic, like it’s iron that’s weighing down his lips or something—not that Juichi dislikes it, really. He tastes like power bars, too, but those aren’t made of steel or copper or iron—Hayato tastes strong. It’s enough of a definition (and the right one) to satisfy Juichi, but only halfway—he still wants another taste so he goes for it, meets his lips against Hayato’s. Hayato hums into the kiss like he knows exactly what Juichi’s thinking—maybe he does.

* * *

 

10\. Dash (Furihata Kouki/Kiyoshi Teppei)

Sometimes Kouki thinks about booking a flight across the ocean, charging it to his dad’s credit card and facing the fallout later because it won’t matter because he’ll spend a weekend or a day or even a few hours with Teppei; even if Teppei can’t lift him up properly or play basketball with him it doesn’t matter because he misses Teppei’s lips on his cheek and mouth and forehead and wrist, Teppei’s hands clasped around his, Teppei’s voice right next to his ear, Teppei’s presence—calling or Skyping him isn’t the same at all; it’s a cheap facsimile and sometimes Kouki feels horribly greedy for feeling this way when Teppei’s gone over there to heal his knee and he’s selfishly pining but sometimes Teppei leans closer to the computer screen and tells Kouki in a hushed voice that he misses him so much and Kouki feels likehe’s going to explode if he doesn’t get to feel Teppei’s breath on his neck anytime soon.

* * *

 

11\. Snake (Nishio Nishiki/Nishino Kimi)

His hand snakes into hers under the table and she lets it stay this time, lets him rub his thumb against hers and has to work harder than she’d anticipated at hiding her smile. A quick half-glance at him shows he’s not smiling, either; his other hand is turning the pages in his textbook and it’s almost as if he’s not—but he is. She curls her fingers around his and begins to write again; it’s more difficult with only one hand available but not impossible. It just takes longer, and if it’s like this then she’s fine with that.

* * *

 

12\. Lighter (Kagami Taiga/Takao Kazunari)

Sometimes Taiga’s father calls in the middle of the night, disregarding the time zones completely, and Taiga takes the phone into the other room and Kazunari curls up into himself—he wants to know what they’re talking about but at the same time it’s not really his business unless Taiga makes it his, and he doesn’t seem like he wants to make it that way any time soon. He comes back to bed quiet and without even a fake half-smile, just curls himself around Kazunari and pretends to sleep. Kazunari strokes his back but it does nothing to slow his breathing or make him less restless and miserable. Kazunari’s hand eventually slows as his eyelids grow heavier; he bites his lip to try and keep awake but it’s just as ineffectual on his state of mind as his motions are on Taiga’s.

Just before he drifts off, he hears Taiga’s whispered thanks and feels the kiss pressed to his ear and it makes his heart a little bit lighter.

* * *

 

13\. Park (Kinjou Shingo/Arakita Yasutomo)

Teaching Yasutomo how to parallel park is a disaster, although it’s not like Shingo can hope for anything better. He very nearly smashes both the car in front and the car behind and it’s almost as if he means to—after being with him for this long it’s obvious how integral to his character the desire to fuck shit up and the struggle to temper it are; it’s part of the reason he’s so grumpy almost all the time but at the same time it’s endearing. (Well, it’s endearing when he’s not about to do hundreds of thousands of yen’s worth of damages to some stranger’s car.)

And when he finally manages to do it right, the string of joyous swears that spill from his lips and the way he clenches his fist are too adorable. And Shingo realizes for the first time why people like to fuck in cars.

* * *

 

14\. Learn (Akashi Seijuurou/Himuro Tatsuya)

Tatsuya’s sharp; he picks up shogi quickly and he learns to counter Seijuurou’s favorite moves just as easily—he never wins, but he puts Seijuurou in annoying positions and gives him more of a fight than he’s generally used to. It’s not necessarily a bad thing; it’s actually welcome—he hsn’t had such a good partner since Shintarou although to compare the two of them wouldn’t be fair to either; Shintarou’s style is very much by-the-book and while Tatsuya’s is clear and sharp it’s inventive and in some ways it’s obvious how new to the game he is. And Tatsuya seems content with his losses; shogi doesn’t matter all that much to him other thn as soemthing to do with Seijuurou—he’s only competitive when he’s placed something on the line for himself (it doesn’t mean he doesn’t try, though).

“You’re looking at me like I’m a puzzle,” says Tatsuya, tapping his fingers on the edge of the board—an irreverent gesture that would no doubt be disapproved of by Seijuurou’s father but one that suits him none the less.

Seijuurou raises an eyebrow. Tatsuya leans forward, still tapping. He is a puzzle; there are still some pieces that Seijuurou still hasn’t fitted just correctly and even he can’t quite know what to expect when he puts them together. He drops his finger on a tile and pushes it forward.

“You win,” says Tatsuya cheerfully.

Seijuurou wants to kiss that self-satisfaction from his face, so he does.

* * *

 

15\. Mask (Shibazaki Kenjirou/Nine)

Under the mask, his face looks older than it should—it’s appropriate considering what he’s gone through, but anything related to that really can’t be called appropriate in any sense (it’s too awful to even consider). But his skin is still soft and young; his lips are still tentative against Shibaaki’s and there’s just enough dissonance with his appearance to make Shibazaki more than a little unsure of all of this.

But then again, Nine’s not sure, either; it’s evident in te way he tries to stop himself from gripping Shibazaki’s hands this tightly or when he sounds like he’s struggling with words when he’s too smart to be this inarticulate about something so simple. Andbeing unsure together is far better than being sure alone.

* * *

 

16\. Prom (Nijimura Shuuzou/Himuro Tatsuya)

Shuu takes him to his prom; they hold it at this three-star downtown hotel and he finds himself getting kind of excited even though he’s already been to his own high school graduation and by all accounts should be done with this. It’s fun to dress up and go a little hard with the pregame because he’s not the one who’s going to drive them there and think through the buzz about how good Shuu’s shoulders look in that rented tux and how ridiculous a charade this is but at the same time how much he’s enjoying it. He lets Shuu’s sister take a million pictures of them before they leave and doesn’t let go of Shuu’s hand until they go around opposite sides of the car. He’s still kind of tipsy when they get there even though the Saturday evening traffic is even shittier than usual and he gives Shuu a blow job in the parking lot and if his mouth wasn’t so full he might scream because Shuu’s hands feel so good pulling his hair and brushing against his ears. They sit at a table with Shuu’s basketball buddies and their blinged-out girlfriends with dresses that fan out like mermaid tails and he talks about boring shit like colleges and fantasy football and the weather and Shuu’s hand is on his thigh the whole time and they only dance for two songs because they both hate it and they’re probably going to get kicked out for being too suggestive and he ends up sitting outside in the dark between Shuu’s legs while a couple of his friends and their friends pass around a joint and some kids he doesn’t know are jerking each other off by the glow of the soda machine and it’s kind of lame but also kind of wonderful because he’s here and Shuu’s here and that’s the only thing that really means anything.

* * *

 

17\. Waste (Amon Koutarou/Suzuya Juuzou)

It was all just a waste of time, wasn’t it? Were they just like ants in an anthill, wasting their time and creating the illusion of something lasting when it would barely last a sliver of time, when it would outlast neither of them? Wasn’t it a mistake, being with Amon like that? Both of them had resented the attration but acted on it, anyway, breaking their own rules for themselves but living with it until this. Is any such bond worth it? Is he just being too cynical? There was so much else lost that day, so many things dearer to Juuzou, so many things he would say he held closer despite himself, and yet this is the one that cuts the deepest, proof of his own theory of triviality. This loss he cannot make his peace with, somehow; it troubles him more than anything else and he can’t quite voice the way it does.

* * *

 

18\. Whiplash (Nijimura Shuuzou/Furihata Kouki)

Sometimes when he looks at Kouki it’s like he’s getting whiplash from how fucking cute he is, especially when he’s wearing one of Shuuzou’s hoodies and his face isburied under the hood and he peeks out like a turtle and it’s one of those things that people on the internet squeal about being unlawfully cute because just fuck. And then Kouki’s asking him if he’s okay because of the look on his face (somehow even more unsettling than he’s told his normal expression is) and it’s hrad for him to put it into words without being totally embarrassed so he just holds Kouki closer so he doesn’t have to look at that face until he’sprepared himself a little better and Kouki knows it’s okay.

* * *

 

19\. Lust (Ishigaki/Midousuji)

Sometimes the want hits him like an earthquake, surface waves liquefying his insides and making him almost outwardly shake and shudder. He can hear the dismissal in Midousuji’s voice in his ear already, but imagining it only makes him desire more. And then Midousuji looks at him.

“What’s that gross look on your face?”

He’s too much; this is all too much together and he bites his lip. Midousuji frowns but reaches for him anyway.

* * *

 

20\. Tech Support (Hara Kazuya/Seto Kentarou)

“Kentarou. Kentarou.”

Kazuya pokes him; he doesn’t wake or move or even change his breathing. How he can sleep this deeply this quickly is one of life’s great mysteries. Kazuya snaps his gum.

“Come on, dumbass. Wake up and fix my computer.”

Kentarou grunts but still doesn’t stir, even when Kazuya pulls off his sleep mask.

Kazuya sighs. “Fine. Be like that.”

He straddles Kentarou’s waist and grinds against him, leaning down and pressing against his chest. Kentarou sits up, almost throwing Kazuya off but Kazuya’s reflexes save him.

“What?”

“My computer’s broken. Fix it.”

Kentarou gives him a look. “Call tech support.”

“Those fuckers are going to put me on hold.”

Kentarou runs his hand through his hair, holding it back from his face. “Try starting it in safe mode.”

“You suck.”

“I’m not the one who decided to bother my boyfriend when he’s asleep.”

“But that’s my job, Honey.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

Kentarou drops his hand and falls back to the bed. Kazuya snaps his gum again.

“Nap with me now. I’ll fix your computer later.”

“How sweet,” says Kazuya, settling himself next to Kentarou.

(He’s already asleep again. Typical.)

* * *

 

21\. Candyland (Imaizumi Shunsuke/Naruko Shoukichi)

If you pressed him hard enough, Shunsuke might admit that there are worse ways to spend a Saturday morning than playing Candyland with Shoukichi and his little brothers, even though the kids are climbing all over him and one of Shoukichi’s hands is clasped in his and it’s hard to keep his balance sitting on the floor when he has to turn over cards and move pieces and somehow he doesn’t totally hate how loud it is or those grubby little hands waving cards in his face, maybe because Shoukichi’s laugh cuts through all of it—but only maybe.


End file.
